Lucy? Can you teach me Celestial Spirit Magic ?
by BlueBolter
Summary: Natsu flying on a rocket . Gray chased by a crazy man and Juvia . Mirajane chased by a Nikola . Happy and Lily making out . Same thing for Macao and Wakaba . Laxus zapping everyone near him unwillingly . A monkey playing in Levy's hair and Gajeel riding a car with his motion sickness acting . Erza wanting to fight Lucy. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED ! READ TO FIND OUT . ONE-SHOT.


**So this is my 1st one-shot and 3rd story. I thought of it when I was taking a bath. I hope you will like it. **

**Starring: Lucy ( main) , Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel , Mirajane, Plue and Laxus **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was sick that day. I had a cold. Unfortunatly Wendy went for a mission , so i am stuck in bed for some days. Since the tournament was over, I felt like weaker than anyone. I felt even more weaker than Romeo. But yet I went to the guild because no one in the guild knew Celestial Spirit Magic. With that I really felt unique. And to my surprise in a special edition of the Sorcerer Magazine in which they were making the top 3 mages of each magic, I was ranked as 1st. Yukino was second and a certain Celestine Wrada **( She is not going to appear ). **This really motivated me.

I continued thinking of how I could make myself even more unique when ;I heard a knock at the door. It was quite mysterious as if it was Natsu he would enter by the window. With much effort i managed to reach the doorknob.I opened the door and was surprised by what I saw. On the door step was Natsu , Erza , Gray, Mira , Levy , Gajeel , Juvia and Laxus .

"What are you all doing here ?" I asked as was sure that some persons would have never come like Laxus, Juvia or Gajeel .

"I came here to take your news."said the barmaid.

"Mira told of that you finished another chapter of your novel . And you asked me to come to your place and take it over . "Said the bookworm.

"Evil Barmaid told me that you were giving off all of your iron objects."said the iron dragon slayer.

"Mira told me that you was making a party on my honor." said the blonde S-class .

"I heard Natsu saying that he is going to your apartment and i was very worried as no-one can know what this idiot can do with you in bed . ***Laxus thinking of what Natsu could do , then started blushing and laughing. ***" said Titania .

"Juvia was watching Gray-sama buying cakes , when suddenly he started running towards I don't know where . Juvia decide to chase him . "Said the water woman.

"Stalker !" said Laxus.

"Gray give me the cakes now or prepare to die ***death glare*** "shouted Erza while holding a sword by Gray's neck .

"Here , i was going to give them to Lucy . When I saw ash brain running towards your house. I thought that this idiot would do something to make Lucy even more ill. **(It isn't a Gralu story. Sorry to all Gralu fans but the only persons i like with Lucy are Natsu , Laxus , and any vilain which seems to mix well with Lucy like Cobra , Rufus or even Zeref.)** " said Gray frightened.

"Gray-sama never buys cakes for Juvia ! " cried Juvia.

"If Gray and Juvia don't pair then Lissana will win the bet. Moreover they form a good pair. Even their magic form a good pair. If they don't fall in love by themselves then I will force them. " thought Mirajane.

"Don't worry Juvia .Tomorrow Gray will bring you cakes and as addition a chain valuing 75 000 jewels." Consoled the barmaid.

"Really? " said Juvia while wiping her tears and Mirajane nodded in agreement.

"Wait I never said that! " exclaimed the ice mage.

"I said **YOU WILL GIVE JUVIA CAKES TOMORROW AND ALSO A CHAIN OF MORE THAN 75 000 JEWELS** ." Said Mirajane with a death glare.

"Ok" said Gray frightened and then murmured " _All my expenses will be on Juvia_. "

"I understand why you call her Evil-Barmaid. "Said Laxus to Gajeel.

"I heard you all. " said Mirajane.

"Ok so the only one left . What are you doing here , Natsu ? " I asked , eager to return to bed because I was sure that it will be something stupid.

"Wait a minute ..." said Natsu as he started to take something out of his pocket. It was something in a brown cloth. Natsu opened it and inside of it there were 9 silver keys.

Natsu then said: "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to- "

"Have this keys. Then it is yes . "I said while cutting him off with stars in her eye. It was the first time that it wasn't something stupid .

"No, I wanted to say that could you teach me Celestial Spirit Magic? " said Natsu. On hearing that everyone except Natsu was like : _' What !'_ I was also very disappointed. He is doing something very stupid now.

"Why do you want to learn Celestial Spirit Magic out of all magic ?" I asked.

"I am fascinated by your spirits. They even give you food, weapons and clothes. Moreover they are very nice and they could fight with me or help me in pranks" He said with a grin.

"Firstly they give me food , weapons and clothes because they love me. And Secondly we don't fight fight with our spirit nor we use them to make pranks. "I said.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase"he begged with puppy eyes. I couldn't resist this and I agreed. I was sure that I am going to regret it.

"You are great Lucy! I love you so much! " he said while hugging he like he hugged Ultear.

"If you want to be even more ill then continue I said. "I said .

"You see ash brain I am going to be better than you in learning this magic. " said Gray.

"What do you mean ? You also are going to learn? " I asked.

"Yes, for the key, squinty eyes will lend me one of his. " said Gray.

"If it is a competition I am going on. Be ready because I am going to win. " said Gajeel.

"You also! " I said.

"It might be fun to learn another magic. " said Mirajane.

"I am going to become the most powerful Celestial Mage ever! " exclaimed Erza.

"If I learn Celestial Spirit Magic. I will be more useful on the battlefield. Lu-Chan me also I want to learn. " said Levy.

"Juvia cannot let Gray-sama with love rival without surveillance. " said Juvia.

"If it is only that. I am going then. " Said Laxus as he went away.

"Wait a minute. You came here and you will have to learn." Said Mirajane with a death glare.

"Ok! " said Laxus in a faint voice.

"Wait I won't give you these keys. I found them on a mission and I will only give one to Lucy. I will give no-one else keys. " said. Natsu.

"Give each of us one or prepare yourself to join Hades in hell." Commanded Erza with a death glare.

"Ok so enter the house. " I said. If I would have disagreed Erza and Mira would have... I prefer not say.

* * *

**Lucy's appartment**

"Wow it's pretty small. Even my room is bigger than that ." said Laxus.

"If I could I would have gone to Fairy Hills but due to them, I even hardly get enough money for this rent." I said.

"So... Everyone has a key. *** nod from everyone*** . First you will all have to promise me that you will treat your spirits with care , like if they are human. Never vent your anger on them when you are angry for something not concerning them. Third you must love them and lastly you must respect your contact. Is it clear? " I explained to them and they replied positively.

"So I will start. Remember the chant clearly as each time you are making a contact with a spirit_. I am linked to the path to the Celestial Spirit, Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate of the three headed hound. Come to me: Cerberus_! " I chanted and in a bright light a dog with three head having the size of my bed appeared. He had red fur and each of his head had a different eye color. The middle's eye was red, the right was blue and the left yellow.

"This spirit is cool. " exclaimed Natsu.

"Wow this spirit must be very powerful ."said Levy.

"Now I am going to communicate with him. He will then tell me the days I can summon him. "I exclaimed.

"Ok so hi Cerberus. I am going to be not only your master but also friend. So which days are you free? "I asked.

"Friend? My last master said that and he used me as shield. But I accept it as you have a good reputation in the spirit world. You are considered as one of the best Celestial Spirit Wizard. I will protect you as long as I will be here. And for the days. It is Sundays and Tuesdays to Fridays. And I can already see my first victim. _Triangular Roar: Magic Cannon_. " He said as he opened his mouths and from one lightning came out, another fire and the last one ice. This beam hit Natsu hardly as he hit Natsu who was coming towards Lucy.

"Can I know what are you doing ! " I exclaimed.

"I was protecting you from the dragon. " He said.

"He is a dragon slayer and not a dragon. Moreover everyone here is my friends now please return to the Spirit's World. " I said while Face palming.

"Ok it's me next. _I am linked to the path to the Celestial Spirit, Now ! O spirit answer my call and pass through the gate of the Fire Dragon_" chanted Natsu and a bright light appeared.

"Wow I never thought that ash brain would be able to remember this chant correctly. " said Gray and Gajeel laugh in his signature way meaning: '_Gee_ _Hee_' .

But instead of a spirit appearing he was stuck by lightning. I think I knew what happened.

"Hey Sparky, what did you do to him ?" Asked Gajeel to Laxus.

"I didn't do anything. And wait a minute, how did you call me! " said Laxus.

"I said Sparky or if you prefer I have another name for you. _It's Fried Hair_ **(I got this nickname from another story . I really liked it but unfortunately I forgot its name.)**! " said Gajeel.

"No fighting in my apartment! " I Shouted.

"Lucy what happened to him if Laxus isn't for anything. " asked the red head.

"He said the wrong spirit. That's why a Celestial Spirit Wizard must know the constellation of their keys.

"Celestial Spirit Magic is something more difficult than I thought. Really so much effort for a so weak magic. " Said Laxus.

"Hey Fried Hair, you haven't seen the Celestial Spirit King , so shut up. " I said to the man criticizing

"Hey stop calling me like that or prepare your tomb." He said.

"Not afraid of you. " I said angry.

"Hey Lucy yourself you said, no fighting in your house." Said Gray.

"So not afraid of getting punished Blondie! " Exclaimed Laxus.

"Some talked about giving me a punishment! " Shouted Virgo as she appeared from the ground in his bikini.

"Please go home ! " I said.

It was total discord here. Then suddenly : " Shut your fucking mouth everyone! " Exclaimed Erza. And everyone fell silent.

"What is his spirit?" She then asked.

"I am going to say for all of you. So Natsu you have the white dog." I said.

"What! These keys are mine and I get a white dog! "Said Natsu disappointed.

"Hahaha a white dog! " laughed Gray.

"Juvia has the key of the avenger. " I continued.

"I remember that last week I went to the cinema to watch a movie called Avengers (I don't own it! ) " Said Laxus.

"Laxus, you have the key of the battery. "I said.

"What! Someone as awesome like me getting a battery! Unbelievable! "He exclaimed.

"Hahaha Fried Hair has a battery" laughed Gajeel.

"I said stop calling me like that! "Shouted Laxus.

"You Mira, you have the baby stinger. " I said.

"What a baby Sting! Mira please don't summon him! I don't want a baby Sting in Fairy Tail. " Exclaimed Natsu.

"I would better see it like a baby with a bow. " said Mira.

"Me I would see it like a baby with a sniper. " said Levy.

"Levy, you have the key of the amazon. " I said.

"Yay ! An exotic female! " exclaimed the lightning mage.

"Gray you have the key of the rocket."I said.

"I can make a rocket with my magic, what is the need of another rocket? " asked Gray.

"Gajeel you have the key of the son of the giant gorilla. " I said.

"Hahaha, a gorilla !" Laughed Gray.

"I think you haven't heard the verb 'giant' ." Said Gajeel.

"Sorry Gajeel but 'giant' isn't a verb but a 'noun'." Said Levy.

"Words are not my thing . Words are things for you and Green Haired Gay. " Exclaimed Gajeel.

"That 'Green Haired Gay' is Fried, right? " asked Mirajane.

"Yup" said the iron dragon slayer.

"Why do call him gay ?" Asked Gray.

"I saw him starring at nude photos of those 3 playboys of Blue Pegasus. (That's what wiki says and its source is Fairy Tail Manga volume 33 special edition. Myself I don't know if it is true as in Mauritius there are no manga on sales but only American comics.) I have also seen him stalking Sparky multiple times. " Said Gajeel.

"I must stay away from him." Said Laxus disgusted.

"Now that we are talking about your underlings. Why are they not with you? " asked Mirajane.

"I put some sleeping pills in there juice. I didn't want them to embarrass me at the supposed party." He said.

Dark in the corner I noticed Erza with a glare like when she was drunk. I decided to approach her. "Erza , why are you like that? " I asked .

"I think you forgot someone." She said lifeless.

"I don't think I forgot anyone. " I said thinking about whom I ignored.

"You ignored me. It is me the most enthusiastic about learning Celestial Spirit Magic and you ignored me. " said Erza as she started crying.

"Ok so your key is the key of the chisel. " I said. She then brightened up.

"What a chisel. How lame! "Said Gajeel as he was kicked by Erza.

"I wonder what she is going to do with a chisel. Maybe ice sculptures. " said Mirajane with his hand holding his chin.

"If it is ice sculptures then it won't be any use as Gray-sama is the best sculptor ever. " said Juvia who was silent till then.

"I am going to show you my best sculpture . Ice make: Victory! " called Gray and a giant Ice Sculpture appeared in my apartment. The sculpture was Gray on a pile of persons namely: Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Laxus, Gildarts, Rufus, Minerva and Lyon.

"The design is very realistic except that the plan isn't very realistic. " said Mirajane.

"Now make it disappear before it starts to melt and make a flood! " I exclaimed.

"Now order please. You are going to try summoning a spirit now. So I am saying the chant again. _I am linked to the path to the spirit world, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate_ then add their name like Erza you will say chisel or Natsu white dog. I am telling you, you need practice to be able to do it well." I said.

"_I am linked to the path of the Spirit World, Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate of the white dog/ rocket/ chisel/ baby stinger/ amazon/ son of the giant monkey/ battery _." They all chanted at the same time and the apartment was enfludged in a very bright light .

Some times later the light faded and there was two spirits. One was Kaelum the chisel , Angel's spirit and Erza succeeded in summoning him . And the other one was a woman looking a bit like Libra except that she had long wavy hair. She also had a green bow made up of vines and branches. She also had a squire and in her hair was a beautiful flower. Looking at her I knew that it was the amazon.

"Congratulations Levy, Erza you both manage to summon your spirit. Now make contact with them. For the others I am sorry for you but continue trying. Now will you all please go away. I am tired , I don't want any visit for the next days. When I will be well I will visit the guild. " I said as I pushed all of them out of my apartment fearing that Natsu will explode it.

* * *

**Next 2 two days.**

I was feeling lot more better. I decided to buy the new Heartz Cruez clothes that I bought from internet. The clothes was like the old one except that it was long sleeved and the skirt was a bit longer with a thick golden lining. I was very happy to everyone again even that damn stupid blue cat. I entered the guild and exclaimed: "Hi everyone. " .Then suddenly I heard a voice like Erza's shouting : " Kaelum, go into cannon mode and fire at her! ".

I rotated my head and saw that Erza was attacking me with Kaelum. I prepared myself to receive the hit as I had no chance of dodging or blocking it. Then Kaelum was hit by arrows of light and he missed me. I then heard: "Good Job Mirabelle. You protected Lu-Chan" . I recognized the voice it was Levy and I guessed that Mirabelle was that amazon.

"What do you think you are doing! " Shouted Erza to Levy.

"That question is for idiot! " Shouted Levy to Erza.

"I was going to not only be the most powerful Re : Equip mage, but also the most powerful Celestial Spirit Mage. But you interrupted our fight."

"It wasn't a fight but cheap blow. "

"Can someone explain me what is happening here! " I shouted.

"Erza has been willing to fight you since yesterday. " said Levy.

"But why? " I asked.

"I want to prove everyone that I am the most powerful Celestial Spirit mage. I am more powerful than you in both overall and Celestial Spirit Magic. I can summon 3 spirits at a time and I have 13 keys. Now fight me! " Erza exclaimed with stars in her eye.

"He I am ok. But if summoning 2 or more spirit at once is a feat then me also I am powerful. I have 6 keys and can summon 2 spirits at a time." Said Levy.

"Wow, how did you get so many keys in two days! "I exclaimed as myself I think I get a key each 2 months.

"I used my Flight Armor and went to every town I could and bought all their Celestial Keys. Now will you fight me! " said Erza enthusiastically.

"From some missions I got some keys. I decided to give them to you on your birthday but now that I am Celestial Spirit Wizard I decided to use them. " said Levy with confidence.

"I am very happy for both of you." I said but I was also jealous that I couldn't get so many keys in that small delay.

"Great Igneel, now throw this table at Erza. " I heard someone say and a table went flying towards us. But Erza then called : " _Jellow_ !" And a man of green jelly appeared and the table bounced on it and went away.

"You are not strong enough Igneel , you must train more !" I rotated my head and saw that it was Natsu and a Nikola having the same amount of muscles as Elfman.

"Natsu, is that your spirit!?" I asked shocked by the amount of muscles.

"Yes I managed to summon him but he was a bit too weak so I decided to train him. And as you named yours Plue so I decided to name mine Igneel. " He said

"Hey ash brain . Is it you who through this table on me! "Shouted Gray who appeared.

"Yes it is me. What are going to do now , Droopy Eyes? Are you going to cry? "Teased Natsu.

"We'll see if you will still laugh now. _Rento_! "Called Gray as a sort of jetpack appeared . It took Natsu and he started to spin in the air. " This spirit is perfect for you Natsu ." Said Gray.

"Gray, your clothes! "I exclaimed

"What, since when I am like this! "He exclaimed. Then suddenly some rays started coming after Gray. The latter dodged it. Then a broad blond man in armor and a giant mallet said: " Mistress Juvia said that you hit her. You are going to pay. Me, Thor of Asgard **( I don't own him)** am going to make you pay!" . He then started spinning his mallet and lightning erupted on it. "Sorry Lucy but I need to go." Said Gray as he ran away.

"Calm down Thor . Juvia doesn't want you to kill Gray-sama." Sobbed Juvia as she arrived running after them.

She then noticed me and said: " Love rival help me. I wanted to tell him how Juvia feel for Gray-sana when he went berserk. Juvia said that Juvia wanted Gray-sana to hit on Juvia and he thought that Gray-sama hit Juvia. Please help Juvia even if you are Juvia's love rival."

"Try to make a force gate closure. Every Celestial Spirit mage must know this. It let's you close the gate of the spirit even without their consent. "I said.

"Ok Juvia will try! "She exclaimed as she started chasing her spirit shouting: "_Force Gate Closure!_ ".

I then went to the bar and met Lissana and Mirajane. "I told you Mira, Juvia is for Lyon and Gray for Lucy." Said Lissana.

"Hey I am not interested in Gray." I said.

"Hah you said wrong. Lucy is for Natsu and Gray is for Juvia ." Said Mira

"I am also not interested in that dense flame bastard. "I shouted.

"Oh so then you are interested in Gajeel or Laxus." Said Lissana with an evil smile.

"Stop talking nonsense! " I shouted.

"Then how about Bixlow. " teased Mira. I decided to remain silent this time.

"Your silence justifies the fact that you love Bixlow." Said the barmaid again.

I erupted of anger and shouted: "**Who will fall in love with a guy with ugly hair, dressing himself like a clown, talking with totems and tongue switching addict ! Who!** "

"You" said Lissana before she was Lucy kicked by me.

"You ok Lissana. " Mira said and Lissana then said : "yes".

"Hey Lissana I am going to show you how much Gray and Juvia love themselves. _Open thee gate of the Baby Stinger: Cupid._ " called Mira and a baby with angel's wing a bow and a squire appeared.

"Cupid I want you to hit these 2. " called Mira as she pointed towards Gray and Juvia.

"Alright! "Said the child. He took two arrows another fired them. They missed Juvia and Gray and hit Macao and Wakaba. Then something very strange happened, they both started making out! Romeo who was beside them fell unconscious.

"Oops, Cupid's arrows make person hit fall in love with each other."said Mira.

"Don't worry I will hit them this time. "The child exclaimed as he fired again and this time Happy and Pantherlily were hit.

"Hey , Mira can you bring me some beer!" Someone shouted.

"Hey Lucy can you give this to Laxus. He is sitting in the brightest corner." Said Mirajane as she handed me over a plate with a mug of beer.

I went to the table in the brightest corner and saw 3 fried bodies, Laxus sitting on a chair while eating lightning from a man with a backpack looking like a generator. He had white hair defying gravity and was wearing casual outfits. But the thing that I noticed first was that Laxus' body was giving out Lightning.

"Here give it to me Blondie ." He said.

"But first turn off your magic or I will get zaped. "I said.

"But I can't. "He said.

"Huh! It is your magic and you can't control it! "I shouted.

"No it is just that I have eaten too much of my spirit's lighting. So my body is overcharged with power. "He said.

"I am keeping it here. Come and take it when you want. "I said as I put in on a table. I went away to Levy while dodging that damn Cupid's arrow. She was reading a book alongside with Gajeel who was drinking a mug of beer.

* * *

"Here is your bowl of iron scraps" said Mirajane who appeared. She let bowl on the table and went away. But she bumped into the muscular Nikola . The latter started shouting and started running towards Mira. This clearly proves that this spirit is Natsu's.

"So Levy what are you reading? "I asked.

"I am reading an ancient book of how to improve my Celestial Spirit Magic." She said. It quite interested me and I decided to take a look at the book. I was reading the book with Levy when suddenly a liquid fell on it. It smelled like beer. "Oops sorry Shrimp. "Said Gajeel.

Levy was red of anger . "You know what you have done! There is only 2 examples of this book and you destroyed one of them! You will pay. _Caros_" shouted Levy and a car arrived from a bright light. "No no nooooooo. ..." shouted Gajeel as he was bumped into the car. And his motion sickness started to act.

"Bumhbumh _Ding Dong __**(the giant gorilla is King Kong , i decided to make both K become D)**_ bndnm." Mumbled Gajeel and a small monkey appeared and jumped on Levy. It then started to draw the hair of my best friend .

"Lucy fight me! "Shouted Erza as she arrived. I decided to run away while trying to dodge Cupid's arrow. And I noticed Erza starting to chase me while exclaiming "Fight me Lucy! Or your apartment will become a pile of rocks in 2 days.

"Kya what a discord! If only I refused. " I shouted.

"This is what happens when you have a big ego. Now you are no more unique in the guild. This means punishment, right? " Said Virgo who was posing in swimsuit on a table. Then suddenly a flash and I noticed that I was in my apartment.

"It was just a nightmare. Pff" I said relieved.

"Ahh you are awake now fight me! " said Erza who just appeared.

"Lover Rival please tell me how to do a force gate closure. " said Juvia.

"Nooooooooooooooo..."I shouted before falling unconscious.

* * *

**End of story! **

**Did you like it? Was it good? Was it funny? I tried my best and I promise that I will always make my best. So Good Bye.**


End file.
